


I Don’t Dance

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman has never known Logan to be very expressive through song. So imagine his surprise when he finds him in the middle of solo karaoke.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I Don’t Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it me ya boi,,,,, deliverer of logincey logince goodness. I’ve had this one ready for a while but I wanted to post it on the 8th for reasons :3 hope y’all enjoy!!!

Roman walked out of his and Logan's bedroom to ask him if he wanted to watch _The Santa Clause_ when the sound of music coming from the kitchen caught his attention. More than that, there was a beautiful voice singing along with it, a voice that could only belong to....

" _It's the most wonderful time of the year_ ," Logan sang along with the music coming from his phone as he washed the dishes in the sink. " _With the kids jingle-belling and everyone telling you be of good cheer_."

Roman smiled to himself as he walked up behind him, his heart fluttering at the sound of Logan singing. It was truly rare to hear him sing when he actually wanted to do so, as he almost never did. Roman quickly wrapped his arms around Logan's waist as he joined in on the singing, startling Logan immensely.

" _It's the most wonderful time of the year!_ "

"Roman, you need to give me fair warning before you do that," Logan said with a light chuckle, continuing to wash dishes.

"What're you doing chores for, my darling? It's Christmas! You don't do chores on Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas yet, it's only December 8," Logan reminded him. "And even on holidays things need to get done around the house."

"Oh yeah, it's not Christmas yet, says the one listening to Andy Williams," Roman teased, singing along with the song as it continued. " _There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting, and carolling out in the snow!_ " Logan then reluctantly joined in with a small smile. 

" _There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago_." 

Roman suddenly twirled Logan around, catching him by surprise. He placed a hand on Logan's waist, clasping one of Logan's soapy hands with the other, which Logan tried to get out of. 

"Roman, you know I'm not a dancer," he murmured, his cheeks reddening. 

"Neither am I. Just follow my lead." 

The two of them swayed in time with the music, smiles growing on both their faces. Logan couldn't help but look down at his feet every now and then, though quickly looked back up. He tried to focus on Roman's eyes, though he wondered if even that was correct.

" _It's the most wonderful time of the year_ ," Roman continued to sing under his breath. " _There'll be much mistletoe-ing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near_." Logan's smile widened slightly as he began singing along with Roman again.

" _It's the most wonderful time, yes the most wonderful time, oh the most wonderful time_ —" Roman suddenly twirled Logan and dipped him, causing him to let out a small squeak in surprise. " _Of the year~_!"

Roman brought Logan back up as the song ended, their lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss. Logan smiled into the kiss, his heart swelling with love. They parted, Roman caressing Logan's cheek in his hand and smiling fondly. Logan mirrored his expression, resting his forehead against Roman's.

"It really is the most wonderful time of the year, when I get to spend it with you," he murmured, Roman's smile growing.

"Hey, now, it's _my_ job to come up with sappy, romantic lines around here," he joked, he and Logan both softly chuckling.

"But of course. I love you, babydoll."

"And I love you, sugar lips."


End file.
